Commercial air filters are known in which filter bags are held in frames, which are made of metal or plastic. Such filter bags can be combined in groups to entire filter bag systems or units. The filter bags themselves are supported by filter bag frames made of metal or plastic and, further, assist in reinforcing and maintaining the shape of the filter bags.
In use, air to be filtered is passed through the filter bags. After some time, the filter bags will be loaded with dirt or dust particles and must then be separated from the support frames which, customarily, are made of metal or of plastic. The filter bags can be disposed of in incinerators. Removal services accept frequently only completely incineratable or combustible substances, that is, filter bags which have no other components or materials than the bags and their contents themselves or, possibly, minor metallic parts which are neutral in an incinerator, such as staples or the like.